Love that isn't known
by xoxo752
Summary: Different ending to city of glass. What if Jace and Clary never knew that they weren't related? What if Clary's mysterious disappearance is mistaken for her being dead? What if you R R?
1. Chapter 1

The

Mortal  
Instruments

The rewrite of the ending.

BY: Anne Marie Clark

What changed

**I know that many of you were pleased by how Cassandra Clare finished her book of **

**the Mortal Instruments. Trust me I know that. However, I wanted another ending that **

**would extend the ending because I thought it was a bit rushed. So what if Jonathan was **

**chasing Clary right after the angel granted her gift to bring Jace back to life? What if **

**Jace had still be unconscious when Clary started running? What if she made a portal in **

**the forest that took her to New York? What if Clary never knew that Jace wasn't her **

**brother? What if jace never came to Clary's room or even left her a note? Well I think it **

**is time to find answers to the questions. Do you want to hear my version of the ending? **

**Let us start at Lake Lynn. **

**Chapter 1**

**Jace. I knew that in my whole life I've never wanted anything more than him. He was my soul mate and my brother. Now, I don't know what to do with these feelings though I was going to have to deal with them some time soon. I drew a healing rune on my wrist so the pain would stop. As I finished I had a creepy feeling there was someone behind me. I spun around and a small gasp flew from my mouth as Sebastian stepped closer to me. His eyes locked onto Valentine's dead corpse then to my eyes. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was running. After I few yards I sneaked a peak and saw him perusing me with the Mortal Sword and cup. He was getting closer so I ran into the forest. There was no time. My steel was making a Portal and soon I was in. But something was pulling me back. No! Terror rushed through me. "You're not going any where." his tone implied he thought he was going to win. I turned around to kick him but voices were coming closer so he slammed to Mortal Cup to my skull. He was dragging me back and despite the humming in my head I pushed him and fell into the portal as it was closing. The last thing I remember was feeling happy that I at least saved Jace. **

**Chapter Two**

**Even though I was passed out I could still hear voices. The first ones I remember were, "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up." That was Isabelle. Someone answered back, " Yeah, he lost his sister." Isabelle spoke again, "No. She wasn't. Clary-." At her name everything went black. **

**Time from time I heard faint chatter over the next few days. But then everything got louder and my eyes slowly opened. Everything was a blur for a second but then it was all defined. To my left Marge and Robert were talking to a balding man holding a clipboard. While a screech came from my right. Isabelle was clinging to me. "Gosh. It's just me Izzy." I croaked out, forcing a grin. Marge looked to see what the noise was about. "Jace!" her smile was as bright as the sun, while her eyes were tearing up. Everyone I loved was suddenly around me. As I looked at my family I realized someone was missing. "Where is Clary?" My eyes flew from face to face. Their smiles faded. **

" **Jace." Isabelle began. "Clary is dead. They haven't found her body, but they heard her scream and saw Seb-Jonathan covered in dirt and blood on his sword running deep into the forest." she sobbed into the chest of Simon who wrapped his arms around her. **

"**So they are just assuming she is dead?" I sat up higher in the bed and anger flowed through me every inch in my body. **

"**There isn't anything we can do. The guards searched everywhere Jace, now we are to the conclusion that he shoved her body into the lake. Everyone knows that a Shadowhunters' body will disintegrate in ten minutes if they are in the water." Simon said somehow looking through Jace. **

"**NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A terrible sound coming from Jace's throat. **

"**Doctor! I think we need Anastasia for our patient." called the nurse in the corner who was at this point holding down Jace. As he struggled, someone put a mask over his face and before he knew it he was out cold. **

**Chapter Three**

_**Five years later...**_

"**And here is California State University's graduating class of 2014!" And just like that all the happy graduates tossed their caps into the air. Well not me, I'm not into the whole television cliche thing. Simply, I stood up and walked out to my limo where it was waiting to take me to the airport. As I drew near, the chauffeur opened my door, "That was a stunning performance Miss Black." **

"**Why thank you Jefferson." I replied rewarding him with a dazzling smile that always stopped the poor guy's heart, as I climbed into the leather interior.**

"**Airport?" he asked as when he was behind the wheel. **

"**Of course. The flight leaves in forty five minutes, and just because I can ask them to wait doesn't mean it is polite." I said in my silky voice. **

**Just as I finished, the car started moving. I looked out the window for the last time. The school was my home for the past few years. My friends were my family ever since Mum and Daddy died in the horrible accident a month after I went to college. Well, there was always Uncle Ted but he has been busy running the corporation until I graduated. Technically, he is just my dad's best friend and my life savior because there was no way I could have run the company without a business degree. I was only eighteen! After the funeral I set my business straight. I sold several of my parent's houses, set aside money for financing myself, put Uncle Ted in charge until I graduate where then I will take over the multi-billion Black corporation. Every once in a while I had someone send me the reports and I always somehow improved it. Now the Black Corporation logo is practically on every product in any store. **

**Daddy would have been proud, I thought smugly. I was so caught up in my head I almost didn't realize that the car had stopped. Alarmed I looked out the window to see that I was in front of the airport. I quickly pulled my cap and gown over my head and yanked the door open so I could step into the bright sun. My Jimmy Choo heels snapped as I walked into the air conditioned building swinging my gouchi bag. I lifted my huge sun glasses off my face and onto my head as I reached the front desk. **

"**Black." I said with a superior tone and yet somehow sweet. The guy behind the counter looked up and his eyes widened. "Yes. Right this way." leading me to a gate a few yards away. **

**His steps were a bit slow, "So Ms. Black where are you going?" his eyes were raking over my little black dress that showed my perfect body. **

"**New York. So are my bags in? Oh! And that one tote in my apartment?" I answered as I walked.**

"**Yes." he answered as but it was a bit too late considering the plane door separated us. Lame. Why can't guys be more hard to get? Frustrated I went to the front of the private plane and told the captains I was ready for take off. I sat down in a plushy seat and as soon as I could I took my requested bag to the bathroom. There was no way I could let my uncle see me in this outfit. Plus there were totally different climates in California and New York. I changed into designer ripped jeans and a black lace tank in the tiny cubicle. As an after though I pulled a black hoodie and leather ankle high boots on.**

**I stared at the girl in the mirror. She stared back, her emerald eyes glittering. The mirror showed me a five foot six girl with natural looking platinum hair that was dyed every month by a specialist. Her heart shaped face had perfect features-puffy lips, nicely rounded nose, huge eyes, and flawless skin. Unable to help it I smiled, the white straight teeth gleamed dangerously. Something stopped me. I pulled a strand of hair to inspect. No! Oh, well I will have to make an appointment to fix this. I hated having red hair so ever since I was sixteen I was dyeing my hair and was able to pull it off. At seventeen my freckles faded to my relief and I started growing from a five foot girl to a five foot six woman. Stepping out of the bathroom, I let the stewardess put my bag away. **

**I went back to my seat and plugged my iPod earphones into my ears and listened to a piano piece as I watched the clouds outside my window. **

**My story was a bit unusual. When I was sixteen and a half I went on vacation to New York with my parents. You see at the time we all lived in California and only Dad had been there. Any way when we where there they let me go sight seeing while they were doing business. When I didn't come back they started looking for me. After several hours they found me in Central Park near the lake under a gazebo. And they were horrified to see that I had gotten a head injury and rushed me to the hospital. Of course, they lied to me. I knew they did because after a month I remembered my past and it was not what they told me it was.**

**I lied to them and pretended I was their daughter. No way was I going back. Here everything was perfect and uncomplicated. Plus I bet they forgot about me. I wanted training so I wouldn't be weak and I knew I would have to get my strength out somehow. After several thoughts I hired a trainer,and he taught me several forms. I soon became a professional with everything he brought to the table. Soon I got bored and fired him but still kept up with my skills. Suddenly my mind drifted with the music playing in my head and everything went blank.**

**Chapter Four**

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! _"What?" said a groggy twenty-two year old from his pillow. **

"**Get up lazy bones! The Clave needs us all." a snappy voice came from the other side of his door. Isabelle. Jace took a deep breath and after a long moment got up. Ever since he turned eighteen he got an apartment and moved to Alicante. Then a few months later Izzy moved in making the apartment so much more hectic. He pulled on his gear and dragged himself into the kitchen to get coffee. Sitting at the kitchen table Isabelle was drinking her usual latte and pushed his huge mug of coffee to his chair. **

"**Thanks Iz." he said as he poured in cream and sugar in his cup. **

**She looked up from the magazine, "Jace we better hurry up." She said as she took one more gulp of her drink. I rolled my eyes and chugged half the coffee and stood up.**

"**let's go." isabelle said from the door as she twisted her gold whip onto her wrist.**

**At the Clave. **

**The court was in session and all the leaders were here. Ever since we won the war against Valentine a person from each type of Downworlder had taken their role as part of the council. So instead of just one Nephilim leader, there has been also a Children of Night, Moon, Lilith and Fair Folk members. I noted that Luke was in his seat for the Children of the Moon looking lonely. Once the war was over ,Jocelyn, heart broken in losing her daughter decided to travel around the world looking for purpose of life. Only, she didn't know that a great purpose was right in front of her- Luke. Isabelle and I walked to the center of the room in front of the committee. **

"**We shall wait for the others." said Amatis the leader of the Nephilim for the past five years. Just then the large doors flew open and in walked Simon, Maia, Alec, and Magnus. **

"**Sorry to be late. But, do you know how long it takes to do my hair?" asked Magnus pointing to his glittery hair with a finger that had a ruby ring. Isabelle glared at Maia as they made their way alongside us. "Hi honey, how are you?" Simon nervously asked after taking a look at her expression. He held out his hand to take hers, but she wrapped her arms around her torso. I smirked at him, Simon and Isabelle had been going out ever since he decided that Maia and him were only going to be friends. Still, izzy didn't like maia being around her boyfriend. **

"**Now that every one is here we shall tell you why we called you here." the fairy representative droned out. **

"**Yes. This is very important. As you all know five years ago Jonathan Christopher disappeared after killing his sister and letting the water of Lake Lynn decomposing her body." an evilish Vampire voice continued.**

"**Now we just received a message from him. He thinks we have her and it says that if we don't relinquish her to him that he will declare war once again. Jonathan claims he won't kill any nephilim or downworlder if he has his sister back." Luke spoke tiredly.**

"**We believe that it is possible that she thought of this and made a portal to safety after the angel killed Valentine. So we are putting you together as a team to find her and bring her here so that Jonathan can't find her." Amatis finished. **

"**Why did you choose us?" Maia asked. **

"**isn't it obvious?" the pompous fairy questioned. "No? Well you knew the girl better than anybody else we can send." a glance of his went to Luke. "If she is still alive I'm sure you can find her."**

"**So where are you first going to start your search?" piped the vampire picking at his nails. **

**Without meaning to I spoke, "New York." **

**the others around me nodded their head. **

"**If that is what you think. You have two weeks to find her, if you don't we will send back up." dismissed Amatis. **

**The audience bowed and they walked out. A tall man clad in his armor called out to them, "You guys need to go the armory so they can give you an update on your gear." **

**Maia called, "Thanks Scottom." waving her hand. **

**We all started walking to the enormous armory where a petite woman lead us to a stairway. "Go up, take a left at the first door and in there you can pick anything you want." her tone was bored. Alec lead the way because he was the eldest Shadowhunter on the mission.**

"**Why do you think they actually put us together as a team?" Simon asked for the first time after the meeting. **

**Isabelle answered that, "what they said and a bit more. I mean you were her best friend and knew her longest. Magnus knew her before she knew him and he is a wizard. Maia is a werewolf and was closer to Clary than any other werewolf ...except Luke but he obviously can't go. Alec is a team leader who knew her. I'm her best friend and can kick butt. And Jace..." she stopped not wanting or knowing how to finish the sentence.**

"**We're here." Alec said to break the bubble. He pushed the door open.**

"**Wicked!" Maia uttered and ran into the room with Magnus at her heels. Alec rushed in with caution, "Maia I suggest you don't mess around with...Magnus! No put that down. ..Maybe you should take a step... Guys!" **

**I couldn't help but crack up and when I got Alec's killing look I shut it. Alec strangled magnus back while I dragged maia out of the room. **

"**Okay let's try this again. Jace and Izzy you go in and get us the best stuff. I suggest you get some blades for those guys and some major stuff just in case that something occurs." Izzy came in and Alec blocked the door. Magnus raised an eyebrow while Simon shrugged, and Maia sighed. I smirked at them as I clambered to any Shadowhunter's dream gear. Izzy and I collected as much gear as we could stuff into the several duffle bags that were in the corner. When the bags were gone and there was still a ton to pack I looked around for luggage. Under a table there was five large plastic containers. I dragged them out and filled them up. Izzy said, "We're done! Could you help us take this to the van?" When I turned around there were five burly guys who were taking the stuff down. After a second I grabbed a blade as long as my arm and headed out. **

**Chapter Five**

**I looked around and sure enough there was a white sign reading 'Black' held by an aging man decked out in black. He told me his name was Lorenzo and that he made sure my bags would be delievered to my apartment. I may actually like this one. Efficient and blunt. I nodded and he lead me to the doors where I was suddenly blinded by lights and noises. "Nicolette Black what do you have planned for the company that your father built?" A lady with a forced huge smile and a microphone with five video cameras saying 'Channel Eight' spoke to me. **

**I smiled with forced enthusiasm, "I plan on being the head and making sure that it prospers." I ignored the other fifty video cameras pointed at my head and the hundreds of questions being yelled at me. **

"**Wow and I'm sure you can do that because as you should now Ms Black just graduated from the University of California. How did you like the University?" she asked to get me talking.**

"**most people end college thinking it was the best years of their life. And I guess i'm like most people." I said with a twinkling laugh. No one who heard my laugh couldn't help but feel warm. **

"**So what are you wearing? I'm sure all fashion lovers are _just drooling _at a glance of your outfit." She said like her life depended on my answer.**

**I felt a tap on my shoulder and Lorenzo whispered something in my ear. I nodded, "Well I've got to go...but if you really love my fashion you should thank my stylist. Chaoi!" I blew a kiss to the camera. Lorenzo opened my door and I stepped in. My stylist? Oh, come on. Well the person in charge of my reputation suggested that I thank my outer appearance on someone else because they might not think I'm serious if they think I'm into fashion. I pulled out my black berry and saw that I had several missed calls. **

"**so where are we meeting ?" I asked using my Uncle T's real name. **

"**Mr. William's is away on buisness and asked me to take you to your apartment." Lorenzo answered back. My heart dropped. I had hoped so much I could see him. I remained silent for about twenty minutes until the car stopped at a large building. I grabbed my purse and got out. The door man welcomed me and I nodded as the doors slid open. When I reached the marble counter a tired looking middle aged female looked up from the moniter. **

"**My name is Nicolette Black." I started but she spoke instead. "Ms. Black welcome, we were expecting you. Your apartment is on the top floor and the best of the building. Do you want someone to escort you?" She handed me a large key made of gold. " We hope to make you as happy as possible so if there is any problem don't hesitate to call us." **

"**Thank you. I think I can find my way." I smiled a wide flashy grin making her blink fast. I made my way to a large elevator with marble on the floor and mirror reflecting everything else. I pushed the top number which was twenty five. The doors shut and I was waited several seconds to be pulled to my floor. When the elevator stopped I got out to see black marble tiles leading to french white doors with gold handles. I enjoyed every second as I heard my heel connect with the floor. The key felt heavy for a second and then I put it in the hole and as the door flew open I didn't breathe. I flipped a switch on the right of the door and I wanted to scream. **

**The same black tiles in the hallway were in the entrance. If you walked two feet from the door you would go down three steps and lead you into a living room the size of half a foot ball statium. Instead of a wall on the opposite side of the door there was glass plate over looking the city's sky. Once you were in the living room and turned away from the glass window you could see a movie theater sized tv hanging on the wall. I felt a bit dizzy so I sat on a white arm chair. It belonged to a set. A three yard sofa faced the tv. With small ones flanking it facing each other. In the middle was a large glass coffee table with a gold stand under neath it. I headed up to an opening near the entrance to see it was a kitchen just as large as the living room with top of the line fixtures and a refrigorator three times bigger than it normally would be. To the side of this there was a normal sized door that showed me a large silver and black washing machine and dryer stacked on top of each other. I noticed another door which lead me to a pantry that could park four mini vans. The shelves were bare and went high. I left the area and went back to the living room. Near the glass wall there was a spiraling metal and glass stair case that must lead to the bed rooms. As I neared it, I noticed there was double doors to the left of the tv. Curiously I entered the doors and saw exercise machines, dumbells, and a storage closet. My hand turned the knob of the closet and I squeled in delight. There was the several blades, knifes, swords, whips, and the works for my training. Uncle Teddy must have ordered them. I exited, excited to see what the up stairs was like. Once I reached the top of of the stairs I came across seven doors. The first one was an art studio that held everything an artist wanted. I also decided the only size this place knew was extra large. The second one was a guest bathroom. Then the next two were guest bedrooms with a complete bathroom. I looked to my right and saw the great crystal chandelier hanging above my livingroom. Then a wall finally came to my right, instead of a glass hand ledge. The first door to my right ended up being a home office. Five computers rested on a glass and metal desk. A large leather chair faced the door behind the desk. Two smaller chairs were on the other side of it. On a side table there was printer and faxer. A closet was to the right and inside was office supplies. She went back into the hallway and opened the door to the left and found a storage closet. Then at the end of the hall she opened a double door and entered into her room. It was perfect. It was a double king with a a metal frame that held a gauzy canopy dropping at the four corners of the bed. The pillows over flowed the bed and were either pale or hot pink. A closet was in the corner and I knew it would probably be bigger than an average shop. A bathroom was in the opposite direction and from here I could see it had jets in the tub/ jucuzzi, a shower, double sinks and a private door for the toilet. But what really intrigued me was the balcony that overlook the other side of the city. It was better than the one in my living room because it was a totally different direction. I sat down on the seats on it and watched New York's sky get darker. I missed this place. All the noise, lights, and people. I should probably stay here but I had so much energy. Sighing I got up. At least change my shoes. Entering my closet I quickly selected black airwalker converse and ankle socks. I traded my designer hand bag for a canvas bag covered with sparkly beads. My phone, wallet, keys, lip gloss and small first aid kit went in along with pepper spray. In new York, you just never knew when you would need it. **

**I entered the streets like many other young people. To them I was no different than any body else. There was a few places I wanted to visit. I knew I shouldn't go to any of them because they were part of my last life. After a few seconds of fighting with myself I decided to go to the ones that would be safer to go to. It had been so long ago but I still remembered where to go. My legs walked me to Pandemonium. The line was as long as ever but I got in. beats floated in the air as teenagers danced. I got a drink and stood in the spot where I first saw... "hey sweet heart wanna dance?" A muscled boy in his early twenties was talking to me. I turned to face him and saw he wasn't alone. he was grinning and I knew he was a player. I pivoted away, "Sorry but I do think I'm your type." I answered. He swung me around, "Why do you say that?" he muttered holding me tight. I pushed him away, "Because I'm not _easy_." his eyes widened and his friends roared with laughter.**

"**Take it back." he growled at me. My eyes were wandering and saw we were getting attention from the crowd. A pair of eyes on the stairs caught mine and my heart stopped. Dark brown just like Simon's. I closed my eyes. "No. Now leave me alone or you'll wish you were never born." I started walking away and I knew he would try to tackle me so I stepped aside and he fell where I was a second ago. I pulled his arms back until he began whimpering. "Say when." I muttered. I saw someone getting closer...Simon...no. I had to leave. I pushed the loser to the floor and was out. My body was concealed by the dark and a person came out. It was the boy looking at me- and he wasn't Simon. Phew! I'm just paranoid.**

**Chapter Six**

"**Isabelle! Alec! Jace!" Marsye yelled. She squeezed her children in her arms with tears overflowing. "Hey Mom, how's it going?" Jace asked.**

**The tall woman suddenly became stern. "Why didn't any of you come for Christmas?" **

**Izzy intervened, "We had to be in Alicante for Christmas." **

"**We did invite you." Alec added.**

"**Phhhht!" she responded. **

"**Hey kids!" Robert Lightwood said to his kids giving them hugs. "Ahhhh. Simon, hows it going?" **

"**Great Rob!" Simon answered back being on good terms with his girlfriend's father. **

"**Maia , Magnus." the lightwoods nodded to. **

"**as much as I would like to chat I need to go. Meet you at Taki's in a hour?' Simon asked. They nodded. **

**Simon didn't tell them but he had a feeling that he should go somewhere. Before Clary discovered this world she was at the Pandemonium and Simon found something pulling him there. He waited for five minutes just staring at people from his post on the stairs when eyes caught his. Like green emeralds. They were full of secrets but they belonged to a blond girl in need of help. Jerk, how could any guy try to hurt a girl like that? She was like an angel and even if she wasn't Clary, Simon would help her. He tried to get through the thick crowd. Through the sea of people he saw she had the guy harassing her on the floor. Her body slightly twitched and she looked around as if she sensed something. Hurrying up she whispered something in the guy's ear and she left. Simon left the building and looked for her but she was gone. He pretended to leave but he knew she was here. One more time he looked around and she was hurrying away. Discreetly, Simon trailed her.**

**Chapter Seven **

**I was so ridiculous, thinking that was Simon. Uh! Well while I'm reckless I might as well get french fries and a green shake at Taki's. Jace really loved ….no...not thinking about _him. _I decided to walk and when I finally got there I pulled my hood up so no one reconized me. Paranoid! I look different. I grew into a beautiful woman that no one would have reconized me by when I was sixteen. I sat in a booth in the corner and realized that nothing had changed. Same everything... even the waitress... but I forgot her name. The door opened and closed when I finally got my food. I piled a glob of ketchup on the fries and took a bite...mmmmmm...heaven! I was so distracted that I barely recognized that someone was sitting across from me. Slowly I my head raised while my heart beat was scarcely there. Simon. I relaxed,but barely. **

"**Uh. Hi. Your at my booth." I said.**

"**Does it have your name on it?" He responded with his eyes on my face.**

"**Well if you want it, I can go." I pulled my wallet out to pay the bill and just leave. **

"**No. Stay. I would like to talk to you." he hurriedly spoke. I sighed.**

"**What do you want?" while I was keeping him occupied I tried to rush the fries and shake down my throat as quickly as possible. **

"**So, your nephilim? I mean humans don't see this place and you don't look like a down worlder." he played with his words.**

"**Yes. I am." Two fries left to go.**

"**So you know about the battle with Valentine?" his eyes watching me. **

**Nonchalantly, "yeah? Who doesn't? Is this a survey or something?" I rolled my eyes and took my last sip of shake. I grabbed the two fries for the run and placed money on the table and waved the the waitress and pointed to the table. She nodded and I was going but then a hand pulled me back. **

"**Geez, will you let me go Simon?" The last word fell out and my eyes widened. I turned to start running. His smile widened and he wrapped a hand around my waist and dragged me near the bathrooms. When he let go, I wrapped my hands around my chest. "Clary..." Simon trailed off with so many emotions with his forever frozen sixteen year old self. **

"**It's Nicolette now." I muttered to the ground.**

"**I need you to go to the Clave-for your protection. Will you let us take you?" Simon asked. Us? NO! He knew he made a mistake when he said us and grabbed me. **

"**Simon! I'm not Clary anymore. Nicolette is my name now! I have a life and I can't let you turn me in. I missed you, okay? Don't you think I have regrets about going?" I squirmed.**

"**Can I at least meet you again?" Simon was grasping at straws. I thought for a second. **

"**Fine but I'll meet you where I want and _only you." _Suddenly the door opened and in walked Jace with Izzy, Alec, magnus, and Maia. I quickly opened the laddie's restroom and rushed in. Simon knocked. "Let me in, please." but then Izzy called, "Simon get over here." I opened my bag and pulled it out, my steele, and just when I heard Isabelle opening the door I was gone. **

**Chapter Eight**

"**And it was her?" I was having mixed emotions. Clary alive-happy. Clary not wanting to be with us any more-mad, hurt, and exasperated. **

"**YES! Do I have to repeat that? If you guys had come a minute later I would have been able to have a way to contact her." Simon said upset.**

"**Why would she come here if she didn't want to be noticed?" Isablle asked. **

**Simon replied, "You had to _really _look at her to see it. She is taller, more feminine, blonde." he rattled on. **

"**Do we have any idea of her new identity?" Maia asked over her sundae.**

"**Yeah. Nicolette." Simon said.**

"**Gee! In New York I wonder how many Nicolette's there are?" I said sarcastically.**

"**will you turn down the news? It is really loud!" I shouted. **

**Simon turned and said, "Nicolette Black." On the television was a happy Clary/Nicolette talking to the news lady. She blew a kiss and disappeared while Nancy the news lady was talking about how Nicolette should be every young girl's hero. The tv flickered off. **

**Alec finally spoke, "Okay Maia get online and find out what humans have on her. Simon call the Black corporation and see if we can get an 'appointment' with her or even where she lives. I'll start the reports. Magnus can you try to see if you can track her. Isabelle and jace start working on how we will convince her to come with us and make sure we have a plan B." **

"**Guys. I don't think you get this!" Simon protested. "She does not want to talk to you. She has changed and told me she will only talk to me. No you! Me!" **

"**I don't care what she thinks! She made her choice and now she is dealing with the consequences." I stood up with my anger almost controlling my voice. Simon looked like he was going to say something but just walked away. **

**He didn't get it, Simon never loved her like I did. The burning, everlasting love that still runs through my being even to today. No matter what she does I will love her. What she did makes me hurt, mad, and so many other things but I still love her. Clary, Clary, Clary the name feels like it was etched into my soul and I will never rest until I have her in my arms. **

**Chapter Nine**

**I knew where he would go-home. I waited and waited. He eventually came. Simon walked in and I covered his mouth with my hand. Automatically he turned to offense pining me to the wall of his bedroom.**

**I smirked, "Please don't kill me!" I played along like a help less damsel in distress. His eyes opened wider and I flipped him against the wall. **

"**Clary" he let out a sigh. I raised my eyebrows and he corrected himself, "Nicolette."**

"**You can call me Nikki or Nicole." I said as I pulled him up. **

"**Nikki- I actually kind of like it." Simon replied.**

"**Come on." I took my steele out of my bag.**

"**Where are we going?" Simon questioned. **

"**To my home." She grinned, happy to have him back. Her hand drew the rune on his door and pulled him through. **

**She flipped the light switch of her apartment. Because of the lack of food she had called a store to get a delievery. I opened the door and grabbed the bags and hauled them to the kitchen. I opened five cabniets before I found the coffee maker. It was top of the line so I plugged it in to make coffee. **

"**Simon could put the grocerries away?" I asked him as I pulled the cream and sugar out next to the pot. **

"**I can't believe you live here!" Simon said in amazement. When the coffeee was done I poured myself a mug and added cream and sugar. **

"**I can't believe you can't have coffee!" I said. He picked up the cream container and raised his eyebrows, "Cream? You changed on me girl! What happened to 'I like my coffee black'?" **

**I shrugged, "I guess I changed. Come on." leading simon with one hand and holding my mug in another. I lead him to my balcony. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked so delighted. He looked at me, "You really want this life?" I thought for a second. "Yeah, I do. If I could have my best friend back it would be just perfect." I sighed, "Will you really make me go back, Simon?" I pleaded silently with my huge eyes. **

"**Nikki, I want what is best for you. Sebastian wants you and won't stop until he has you. If you really think he won't find you I won't help them finish our mission." **

"**I do! I know how to protect myself too!" I was filled with joy and relief. **

"**Can I go home now? I need rest to be able to face them tomorrow." Simon sighed. **

"**If it get's bad call me and I will come back to get you." I said determined to help him. I pulled out a note pad and wrote down my number and pushed it into his hand before he went through the portal in my room. **

**Chapter Ten**

**We all were in the Institute waiting for Simon, when they came. Thirty demons somehow got through the barrier and we did our best but soon Magnus was pinned below a demon, Alec unconcious, Isabelle barely holding up, me fighting them but losing. Maia just got knocked out cold, and Robert and Maryse were miles away when Simon came in. Hurriedly, while running to help he called a number, and then hung up and began taking on the demons. Thirty seconds later I was still battling the first demon. I got a blow in my chest and I closed my eyes for my last mili-second of my life-nothing happened. My eye-lids opened to see a goddess behead the creature. She had took out my demon with a blade with a rune on it's hilt in a quick slice. The remaining beasts all circled around her and she grinned like this was the best day in her life. She fluttered her lashes and tossed her hair and leaped onto them using their strength and power against them. It seemed to be effortless on her part for she killed everyone of the demons within the matter of seconds. She rolled her eyes and picked Simon up from the ground and drew something on him. Her eyes found me. They were filled with misery then nothingness. Soon everyone was up and staring at her. I was trying to get up but a hand pushed me down carefully. My head burned for a second but then it felt like I was floating. My eyes flashed open and she was there, not answering any of the questions of anyone. Her lips were pressed together as she appeared to have a silent conversation with Simon. He nodded and just as I was standing up she twirled her stelle around her body like a wand and dissappeared. I reached for her and nothing was there. Simon grabbed me under my arms but I shook him off. "Who was that?" I muttered.**

"**It look's like you guys met Nikki." Simon announced after a thoughtful moment.**

"**Who?" magnus mildly intrestedly asked.**

" **her friend's call her Nikki. I'm one of her friends." he anwered.**

"**That was Clary?" I asked in total belief.**

"**She never liked being the weak one." Alec said as an afterthought. **

**Isabelle tugged on Simon's arm, "what's this?" she whispered and pointed to something on her arm. **

**Simon looked happy, "I'll tell you...later." He turned to maia, "you got it too." looking at her wrist. He showed the girl's the same design on his inner arm. Simon had every one else show their arm's and was dissapointed. **

**Clary. His Clary would never be so perfect. He thought she was perfect being not perfect. Jace better just get used to knowing she wasn't the same girl she was five years ago. When ever he closed his eyes there was a picture of sixteen year old Clary. When ever they kissed it was like time was lost. He longed to touch her lips with his and hold on to her. Damn Valentine. If he hadn't told Jace that he was her sister Jace would of have more time with her. She did know that they really weren't realated, right? They all went up stairs to change clothes. But then he heard three pairs of foot steps going down. He counted to thirty under his breath and grabbed Magnus and Alec with gear. They followed Simon leading Maia and Izzy to his mother's house. After a few minutes when they didn't come out Alec silently went in with us in the back. We flung open the door to see nothing. Magnus held up his hand, "They took a portal somewhere. It is right...here." he pointed to the back of the door. "Can you open it?" jace asked. And magnus shook his glittery head.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**I clapped my hands together, "Yahhhh! You guys came!" I ushered my guests to the bright living room where there were snacks and beverages on the coffee table. I hugged Maia and Izzy in my arms. **

"**Thanks Simon for bringing them. You have no idea how awesome it is that they are here." **

**Izzy finally spoke, "How come he got to see you first?" **

**I pondered on it feeling guilty, "Well I didn't mean to see you guys at all." **

**Maia piped up, "It is so great to have a girl friend again." I sensed that Maia and izzy were stilll fighting over Simon. But it looks like he officially choose isabelle. **

"**Izzy want to battle?" I spoke brightly. She looked warily at me so I played innocent, "It would be so fun!" **

"**That is such a first! Okay." she agreed.**

"**awesome!" I lead her to where the was an array of battle weapons in my trainiing room. She went for a long sword and pulled her whip off her wrist. I choose a similar whip from my collection and a dagger. I twirled the whip around until it concealed me. Isabelle turned to offense and cracked her whip at mine. But I knew her to well, I flipped my wrist and it flung her whip against the wall. She looked at me in disbelief and pulled the sword out. I dropped my whip and my dagger went against her blade but I pushed it out of the way and pinned her to the floor and posed the the tip to her heart. Then I rolled over and gave her a hand up. **

"**you got good. I don't think jace could take you even if he wanted to." Izzy announced as Maia applaused. Simon wrapped his arms around their shoulder's. "No hard feelings girls?" he asked. **

"**No, I guess I deserve it." izzy laughed and then yawned. "Do you mind sending us to the institute to get sleep?" **

**I pulled out my steele, "One at a time please." **

**Chapter Twelve**

"**i can't believe we couldn't find them!" Jace was angry. They searched all night and came to get some sleep. **

"**Call isabelle's cell again will you?" Alec asked his foster brother. Still anoyed Jace called her cell for about the hundreth time this night. This time he heard a ringing coming from her room. They barged into her room and found her cell on her bed stand and her...under the comforter fast asleep. **

"**Go check on Simon and Maia." jace told magnus. And sure enough they were all in deep sleep. **

**When Nicole discovered that she couldn't go to sleep she took the elevator down to the lobby. She just sat on a sofa staring into the middle of nothing. After a few minutes she realized she wasn't alone. There was guy in pajama pants and a white t-shirt sitting in the corner holding a sketch pad and looking at her every once and a he realized that she caught him staring he got up. "can I sit down?" he asked. **

"**Sure. It's nice to have company at three in the morninig." I said grinning up at him. He sat and showed me his pad. They had me looking incredibly like an angel. "Your good. You can make me look hot this early in the morning." I said. **

"**There's no way you wouldn't look beautiful any time, any where in any thing." he said sincerely. **

**I laughed, "Why thankyou -" I indicated to him.**

" **jack York." he said. **

"**of York Airlines?" I asked. **

**'Yeah. And you must be named Angel." he said obviously hitting on me.**

"**Aren't you suppose to ask me if it hurt when I fell from heaven?" I joked and we laughed. When we stopped I added, "I would be Nicolette from the Black industry." **

"**ahh you must be the heart, brains, and looks of the company.' he said complimenting me. I yawned, "i guess I better head to my room. See you tomorrow?" I asked.**

"**I'll pick you up in nine hours?" he said confidently.**

"**Sounds great." I said before the elevator doors closed.**

**I woke up an hour before our date. Then we just clicked. My life flowed for the next two weeks. Shopping with Isabelle . Movies with Maia. Going bowling with Simon. Dating Jack. I never saw Jace which I was thankful for. I could tell my friends were getting edgy about their mission and sometimes tried to talk to me about it. I always refused. And before I knew it I was due tomorrow and if not there would be back up. So my options was go walking or go getting dragged like a little kid. I finally told Simon I would go. He was glad and went straight to tell the others. But I wanted a night to tell jack 'good bye' but when I didn't show up an hour later well...this is what happened.**

**I was with Jack on my bed. His hands trailing over me as we kissed passionately. I don't love Jack but I like him enough that I fell for him and I didn't want him to to find someone else while I was away on 'buisness.' my jean shorts were on the floor next to his t-shirt. I could feel his large biceps under my finger tips. Not the whole package but a steamy make out session would keep him with good behavior. My bags were against the wall ready to go through a portal to the Institute once Jack was out the door. MMMmm. Jack was just soooo good. His finger's edged at the bottom of my tank top when the door flew open. Automatically we let go of each other. **

"**What are you doing in my girl's apartment?" Jack asked after the shocked silent moment was over, getting up sizing up Jace. I got between a seething Jace and a pissed Jack. **

"**Jack this is my brother jace. Jace what are you doing here?" I said quickly. Jack became a little embarrassed but Jace just seemed more angry. He didn't seem to listen and quickly flung his fist toward jack. I grabbed Jace's hand and flipped him over before he made any contact with Jack. For good measure I sat on him. "Jace you had no reason to be here right now."I hissed at him.**

**He looked at me , "We are leaving now." he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me off him and got up. He ordered jack to leave and when I argued he gave me his killer look. Jack picked up his shirt and kissed my fore head and left. I grabbed my shorts and pulled them on. Then added my hoodie and knee high boots. Applied lip gloss and drew a portal in my room gesturing the silent jace to go first. I followed with my bags. I was instantly in the Institute. "They know we are coming right?" I asked as I entered magnus's portal. He looked at me exasperated and I shrugged. Next, I was in front of the Clave. I heard a gasp from two people who were instantly beside me. **

**I looked sheepishly at them, "Luke and Amatis. How's it going?" Amatis hugged me for several seconds and then Luke swung me around like an eight year old. When I was on two feet he said, "Clary, why?" **

**I shifted my weight when I realized that every one wanted to know, " I'll tell you the full story." I took a deep breath and spoke up so every one could hear. "Five years ago, at Lake Lynn at the battle the Angel Raziel killed Valentine. Sebastian- the spy- came after me with the Mortal Cup and Sword. I saw no chose but to run, that is what I did, I ran to the forest where I made a portal to new York – to Central park. After some struggling I made it through. A couple found me with a serious head injury and pretended I was their daughter. I believed it because I couldn't remember anything. A month later I remembered the truth and when I told my doctor this he just put me on more pills so I decided to adjust. It wasn't hard, the man who I called father was rich and gave me only the best. But two years after the accident my 'parents' died. I decided to play the role so I could have funds. I soon discovered Jocelyn was 'missing.' so I continued on at my role. My role became who I was. So I wish to be referred to Nicoltette, Nicole, or Nikki. " I added firmly. Every one looked at the leader's. "He's coming." said a grumpy voice. He cleared his voice and read the letter that came by with a wisp of fire.**

"**_Dear, people of Alicante. I know, you have my baby sister. My father would have wanted her in the company of family and not with Downworlders or you traitors. If you __know what is best for you hand her over. An army will be there tomorrow if she is not in my company. _**

_**-jonathan Christopher morgentern **_

**That is when it clicked. Jace wasn't her brother? I turned to look at him and his eyes told me what I wanted for so long. I felt love and desire flow through me. His eyes widened as my face revealed my feelings. I turned away. Jace probably has already moved on. **

**The leader's talked and announced, "Prepare for battle!" **

**they lead me to a long conference room. I sat at the head knowing that they need my plan. Amatis and Luke flanked my left and right and the vampire and fairy sat next to them. I pulled my steele out. I twisted it for a moment and an idea came out of no where. "Pen and paper." I looked to them and they produced me the materials and I drew the plan and explained it. They all nodded in agreement. As we all left Amatis said, "you wil need your strength tomorrow you better go get some rest. Go to my house." I nodded and left. Jace was gone so I headed to Amatis's. I climbed the stairs and found somebody looking out the window. Jace didn't turn around but he spoke, "So I guess you didn't know." **

"**No. No one ever told me." I said and sat on the queen bed. **

"**i never forgot about you. They told me you were dead and I was never the same." he was speaking to the window.**

"**I'm sorry. I thought you would be fine. Get drunk, hook up with a girl and be...fine." I admitted to my hands. **

"**God! Don't you get me at all?" jace yelled. He sped out of the house. I ran after him and after a few blocks he entered a building. My steps were just at his heels and he opened an apartment and slammed the door. He forgot to lock it so I came in and followed him to another door. This time he was smart to lock it. **

"**Jace! Come on let us talk about this." after a minute of silence I added, "I never stopped loving you." I turned to walk away but the door flung open and Jace grabbed me and pulled me into his room. He locked his door behind me and his lips urgently met mine. I couldn't resist and he lifted me into his arms. Our shoes got kicked off as he layed me onto his bed. We both knew where this was going and we couldn't stop it. **

**Chapter Thirteen **

**I woke up in the arms of my true love. Jace. I had no regrets about last night and when I was up I just laid there watching him. So peaceful and beautiful that I pushed a golden curl from his fore head. My angel stirred and his eyes blinked open focusing on my face. **

"**This is not a dream, right?" he muttered and sat up. Suddenly, he pulled me close for a kiss. After a few moments he broke it up. "Nope not a dream." he grinned happily. I was wearing jace's shirt so I pulled on my shorts. I opened his door and saw a gear suit on the floor with a note saying**

**XoXoXoXo Izzy (with a smiling face at the bottom) **

**I grabbed it and changed into it. The suit fit me perfectly. Showing of my body and making it easy to fight. A steele rested on the built along with an aray of weapons. I was ready. I turned to jace who was already in his suit looking like a dangerous angel. His pointer finger summoned me closer and he held me close. **

"**You know I love you right?" he asked.**

"**That is not even a question." I rested my head in the nape of his neck. **

"**So what do we call you again?" he mused.**

"**I clung to Nikki because I didn't want to remember but I am who I am- Clary."**

"**If you say so..." his lips were dangerously close to mine when the door flew open. **

**Izzy was grinning, "I guess I was right about not disturbing you guys last night." she nodded to the bed. **

"**Is the bed still standing?" Simon called. I rolled my eyes and pulled jace out to the kitchen. My hand smacked Simon behindhis head. **

"**Ow! I felt that Fray!' Simon complained.**

**Maia entered with Magnus and Alec, "Morning!"**

**Jace groaned, "Well now that every one is here.." he dipped Clary and gave her a long kiss. They all hooted. "That was just a sneek peek to what happened last night! I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night." izzy announced. **

"**what, you want the entire show?" jace asked.**

"**No we perfer if you keep what you do behind a locked door. Maybe even behind a layer of metal doors too" Simon responded. And Jace shrugged grinning at Clary who gave him a loving look. **

"**Okay enough with the googling eyes you guys! It may be worse than you guys making out." Maia said covering her eyes dramatically. I rolled my eyes, "Okay can I have coffee?" Simon pushed a mug of coffee with cream. I took a sip. "simon maybe you should work at starbuck's" I concluded and he took a bow. Jace chugged the rest of it and we headed out. **

**Every Shadowhunter of age and Downworlder surrounded the Clave metting hall. I took the steps to the top to join the Leader's. I drew a rune on my throat so it amplified as I spoke to the crowd. **

"**Shadow hunters and Underworlds we have a plan. We expect him to be here in four hours so you need to listen. He will probably attack at all sides so we are portaling all under age somewhere until it ends. The fair folk will put up a barrier to confuse them, it won't last long but enough for the folk to shoot the demons with the bows and arrows. Fair Folk will be given a rune to make them faster than they already are. Next, Vampires will have an invisible rune on them so they can attack without being seen. Werewolves, I will give you a mark that way when they touch you they burn instantly. Shadowhunters will have a rune to make them freeze long enough to finish them off. Wizards, I'm giving you a mark to extend your magical abilities. Your leader will give you your position and show you your marks. Remember after an hour your marks will fade so make sure you reapply them. Thank you and good luck." I finished and reversed the mark to make my voice normal. The crowd roared in approval and determination as they moved toward their leaders. I stepped down and found my friend's. My hand grabbed Jace's and I gathered them around. **

"**we have a mission." I simply said dragging them to a meeting room. "Magnus you need to portal the kids to the Instittute. Meet us here when it is complete." nodding him out and he gave Alec a peck and left. I took a deep breathe a looked at them. "Alec and Simon you guys are to lead the Fair Folk. On every bow and arrow make sure they are marked with these runes." I handed them a piece of paper that had four marks on them. "Stengel, Speed. Precision. Luck." pointing to each one and then the door. "Maia, come here." as she stepped forward I marked her. "You will be untouchable anything intending to harm you will be repelled. Make sure no one gets hurt. If someone does take them to get treated." She nodded. "Izzy." I solemnly said. She grinned as I marked her and then looked surprised when I drew something on her golden whip. It glowed and grew with power. I stepped several feet back. "Try it out." My hand flung a heavy vase at her. She snapped her wrist and the whip hit the vase and shattered it faster than before. I nodded, then sent them out. I sat Jace on a chair and climbed onto his lap. His eyes penetrated mine and I started drawing. It flowed all over his face everything I could give him to help. I handed him my Steele and he drew the basic stuff on me and I finished the extras. My lips pressed against his a millisecond before the knock came from the wooden door. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! I'm xoxo752 and I would just like to let anyone who is reading this that I have finished the rest of this chapter. However, I would like more reviews. So if you would like more chapters, please review! I'm planning on updating when I have at least 15. I would like to thank anyone who has taken the time to read my stories and all those who reviewed and gave me writing tips! I'm giving you guys a glimpse into my next chapter. Please enjoy.  
_**

**Chapter 14**

**It was Luke who entered, rapidly speaking to the point where his words were almost a blur. "Clary, we need you know! Jonathan's forces are-" **

**However he didn't finish his sentence because a much softer voice drowned his with one word that caused a gasp from the girl in Jace's arms with a simple "Clary?" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 14**

**It was Luke who entered, rapidly speaking to the point where his words were almost a blur. "Clary, we need you know! Jonathan's forces are-" **

**However he didn't finish his sentence because a much softer voice drowned his with one word that caused a gasp from the girl in Jace's arms with a simple "Clary?" **

"**Mom?" the word fell from Clary's lips. The entire world seemed to fall away. **

**Even though outside these walls the entire city of Alicante was preparing for the war of the millinium. Every fair folk, with the exception of the Queen and a small group of her protectors were **

**holding their bows readily , behind their barrier. All of them watching the wall of Jonathan's demons stalk toward them. The invisible vampires smiled scarily at the challenge- ready to kill **

**massively without getting in trouble. The thought made them grin even more. Mixed with the unseen vampires behind the fair folk were the werewolves. All their marks were drawn on so they **

**were being cautious not to have skin contact with any of their allies. After a case where there was an accidental brush between a vampire and werewolf no one wanted to deal with the tension **

**that it brought to both sides. Even after an apology from the werewolf, the vampire was still upset. Though who could blame him? There was a serious burn on the vampire's arm. Even worse **

**was that no one could treat it until the vampire became visible in an hour. On top of that warlock's were showing off their abilities, that shadowhunter's were now purposely freezing them. **

**However when a werewolf yelled at them to look at the army before them. All the wizards were unfrozen by the Shadowhunter's who realized that they were going to need their powers to face **

**the vast amount of demons in front of them. In the back of the lines Isabelle was pretending to ignore the still visible Simon. She parted the crowds as she stepped closer to the front.**"**Isabelle!" **

**Simon kept on persuing her with much frustration. However he lost concentration to the dark head girl when he saw what Jonathan Morgenstern had created. He switched direction as he **

**sprinted inside the Council building to get the faux blonde Shadowhunter that was now the only hope that they have.**

**I couldn't breathe. I'm pretty sure no one in this rooms can. Like someone waltzed inside this room and thought it would be a great idea to suck out all the mom looked frail. Her once **

**flawless skin now had slight wrinkles and was the color of a corpse. Her emerald eyes are blank and red hair was streaked with gray and fell limp down her bony shoulders. On her body was a **

**Shadowhunter suit that was about a size too big and with a steele that looked out of place on such a weak looking person. No sound came from anyone, even the smartass Jace. Our eerie **

**silence was interupted with Simon flying through yelling . "Clary- you need to hurry. They're here!" **


End file.
